Disney Princesses (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of "Disney Princesses". Cast * Snow White - Clara (The Nutcracker Prince) * Cinderella - Elsa (Frozen) * Princess Aurora (Briar Rose) - Odette (The Swan Princess) * Ariel - Bloom (Winx Club) * Belle/Merida - Anna (Frozen) * Princess Jasmine/Rapunzel/Giselle/Gogo Tomago - Teodora (Legend Quest) * Pocahontas - Moana * Mulan/Esmeralda - Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Tiana/Malina/Honey Lemon - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs)/Heather (Over the Hedge) * Anna/Megara/Charlotte Le Bouff - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Elsa - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Moana - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Minnie Mouse - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) * Daisy Duck - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Tinker Bell - Thumbelina * Sally - Lily Luna (FernGully; OC) * Princess Kida/Riley Anderson - Star Butterfly (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) * Nancy Tremaine- Flora (Winx Club)/Twilight Sparkle (Human) (MLP: Eg) * Blue Fairy - Glinda the Good Witch of the North (The Wizard of OZ, 1939) * Maid Marian - Darma (Rock Dog) * Jane Porter - Ashi (Samurai Jack) * Anastasia Tremaine - Pinkie Pie (Human) (MLP: Eg) * Jessica Rabbit - Sunset Shimmer (Human) (MLP: Eg) * Alice - Dot Hudson (The Oz Kids) * Eilonwy - Pacifica (Gravity Falls) * Wendy Darling - Applejack (Human) (MLP: Eg) * Melody - Karen (Frosty the Snowman) * Penny - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Shanti - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) * Tiger Lily - Audrey (The Lorax) * Helen Parr - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Violet Parr/Nani - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Jane Darling - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Vanellope Von Schweetz - Lynn Loud (The Loud House) * Celia Mae - Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) * Princess Sofia - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Adult Nala - Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Adult Kiara - Nefertiti (The Bollo Caper) * Princess Mei, Princess Ting-Ting and Princess Su - Merida (Brave), Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) and Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) Gallery: Vlcsnap-96021.png|Clara as Snow White Elsa on ship.png|Elsa as Cinderella Odette.jpg|Princess Odette as Princess Aurora (Brian Rose) WCBlooms2.png|Bloom as Ariel Anna (Frozen).jpg|Anna as Belle/Merida Teodora Villavicencio-0.png|Teodora Villavicencio as Princess Jasmine/Rapunzel/Giselle/Gogo Tomago Moana.jpg|Moana as Pocahontas Princess Elena adores.png|Princess Elena as Esmeralda/Mulan Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Megara/Anna/Charlotte Le Bouff Sam-sparks-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-2-75,7.jpg|Sam Sparks as Tiana Ariel4.jpg|Ariel as Elsa Disegni-mavis-hotel-transylvania.octet-stream.jpg|Mavis as Moana Yin happy.png|Yin as Minnie Mouse Starlight-glimmer-my-little-pony-equestria-girls-68.jpg|Satrlight Glimmer as Daisy Duck Thumbelina.jpg|Thumbelina as Tinkerbell Lilly Luna Gives a Neckless by BattyKodaRockz.png|Lilly Luna (OC) as Sally Profile - Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly as Princess Kida Flora-winx-club-4.25.jpg|Flora as Nancy Tremaine The Parody Wiki - Darma.png|Darma as Maid Marian Ashi (Samurai Jack).png|Ashi as Jane Porter Pinkie-pie-my-little-pony-equestria-girls-better-together-4.7.jpg|Pinkie Pie as Anastasia Tremaine Sunset Shimmer (Human).png|Sunset Shimmer as Jessica Rabbit Dot Hugson.jpg|Dot Hudson as Alice S1e7 Pacifica.png|Pacifica Northwest as Eilonwy Applejack-my-little-pony-equestria-girls-legend-of-everfree-0.72.jpg|Applejack (Human) as Wendy Darling Karen.jpg|Karen as Melody Robyn.png|Robyn Starling as Penny S1E22A Ronnie Anne enters the cafeteria.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Shanti Fondoswiki - Audrey.jpg|Audrey as Tiger Lily Profile - Rita Loud.png|Rita Loud as Helen Parr Lori-the-loud-house-16.7.jpg|Lori Loud as Violet Parr/Nani PRINCESS MELODY.png|Melody as Jane Darling Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Riley Anderson The Loud House Lynn Loud.png|Lynn Loud as Vanellope Von Schweetz Stellacrossarm.png|Stella as Celia Mae Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Princess Sofia Shira.jpg|Shira as Nala Nefertiti-abc-weekend-specials-0.18.jpg|Nefertiti as Kiara Merida with arms crossed.png|Merida, Astrid HTTYD2.jpg|Astrid, Jasmine in The Return of Jafar.jpg|and Princess Jasmine as Princess Mei, Princess Ting-Ting and Princess Su Category:Davidchannel Category:Disney Princess Spoofs